Shrine Quests
This is a list of all Shrine Quests in the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The Skull's Eye Giver: Jerin, Akaala Tech Lab Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Skull Lake, Akaala Into the Vortex Giver: N/A Requirements: Orb from Malin Bay Shrine Location: Rist Penisula, Akaala The Spring of Power Giver: Nobo, East Akaala Stable Requirements: Dinraal's Scale Shrine Location: Spring of Power, Akaala The Trial of the Labyrinth Giver: N/A Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Lomei Labyrinth Island, Akaala The Stolen Heirloom Giver: Paya, Kakariko Village Requirements: Completion of Quests: Find the Fairy Fountain, Flown the Coop and By Firefly's Light. Shrine Location: Great Fairy Fountain, Kakariko Village. Watch Out for the Flowers Giver: Magda, Floret Sandbar Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Floret Sandbar, Dueling Peaks A Brother's Roast Giver: Bladon, Goron City. Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Gorko Tunnel, Eldin A Landscape of a Stable Giver: Mayro, Foothill Stable Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Trillby Valley The Gut Check Challenge Giver: Bayge, Gut Check Rock Requirements: Climbing Armour (Recommended) Shrine Location: Gut Check Rock, Eldin A Fragmented Monument Giver: Garini, Palmorae Ruins. Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Palmorae Ruins, Faron A Song of Storms Giver: Kass, Calora Lake Requirements: Thunder Helm(as Armour) and a metal weapon. Shrine Location: Calora Lake, Faron Stranded on Eventide Giver: N/A Requirements: 3 Orbs from around Eventide Island Shrine Location: Eventide Island, Faron The Three Giant Brothers Giver: N/A Requirements: Orbs guarded by Red, Blue and Black Hinox Shrine Location: Taran Pass, Faron Cliffside Etchings Giver: Geggle, Tabantha Bridge Stable Requirements: Shock Arrows Shrine Location: Gerudo Summit, Gerudo Highlands Sign of the Shadow Giver: Kass, Gerudo Tower Requirements: Arrow, Time = 3.00pm Shrine Location: Biridia Lookout, Gerudo Highlands Test of Will Giver: Bayge, Mount Nabooru Requirements: Heat Resistant Armour, Fireproof Elixir Shrine Location: Mount Nabooru, Gerudo Highlands Secret of the Snowy Peaks Giver: N/A Requirements: Time = 4.00 - 5.30PM Shrine Location: Mount Granahj, Gerudo Wastelands The Silent Swordswomen Giver: Laine, Gerudo Town Requirements: Completion of Quest: Forbidden City Entry Shrine Location: West Gerudo Ruins, Gerudo Wastelands The Desert Labyrinth Giver: N/A Requirements: 1 1/2 Stamina Wheels Shrine Location: South Lomei Labyrinth, Gerudo Wastelands The Seven Heroines Giver: Rotana, Gerudo Town Requirements: Completion of Quest: Forbidden City Entry Shrine Location: East Gerudo Ruins, Gerudo Wastelands Eye of the Sandstorm Giver: Nobiro, Kara Kara Bazaar Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Great Cliffs, Gerudo Wastelands The Undefeated Champ Giver: Tali, Sand Seal Rally Requirements: Completion of Quest: Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Shrine Location: Sand Seal Rally, Gerudo Wastelands. Secret of the Cedars Giver: Cladia, Hateno Village Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Lanayru Range, Hateno Region The Cursed Statue Giver: Calip, Fort Hateno Requirements: Arrow, Time = Night. Shrine Location: Robred Dropoff, Hateno Guardian Slideshow Giver: Loone, Puffer Beach Requirements: Photos of Guardian Stalker, Guardian Skywatcher and Guardian Scout Shrine Location: Puffer Beach, Lake Hylia The Serpent's Jaws Giver: Kass, Pagos Woods. Requirements: Farosh's Scale Shrine Location: Spring of Courage, Lake Hylia A Bird in the Mountains Giver: Molli, Rito Village Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Biron Snowshelf, Hebra Recital at Warbler's Nest Giver: Kheel, Warbler's Nest Requirements: Completion of Quests: Divine Beast Vah Medoh and Find Kheel. Shrine Location: Warbler's Nest, Hebra The Ancient Rito Song Giver: Bedoli, Rito Village Requirements: Fire Weapon, Completion of Quest: Divine Beast Vah Medoh Shrine Location: Lake Totori, Rito Village Trial on the Cliff Giver: N/A Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: North Lomei Labyrinth, Hebra The Spring of Wisdom Giver: Medda, Hateno Village Requirements: Arrows Shrine Location: Spring of Wisdom, Mount Lanayru The Ceremonial Song Giver: Laruta, Zora's Domain' Requirements: Ceremonial Trident, Revali's Gale, More than 5 hearts Shrine Location: Veiled Falls, Lanayru The Crowned Beast Giver: Kass, Rabia Plain Requirements: A tamed buck (male deer) Shrine Location: Rabia Plain, Lanayru Master of the Wind Giver: Kass, Horon Lagoon Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Horon Lagoon, Lanayru The Lost Pilgramage Giver: Tasho, Korok Forest Requirements: Stealth Armour Shrine Location: Lost Woods, Great Hyrule Forest The Two Rings Giver: Kass, West Hyrule Plains Requirements: Arrow Shrine Location: West Hyrule Plain, Hyrule Ridge Shrouded Shrine Giver: N/A Requirements: N/A Shrine Location: Thyphlo Woods, Great Hyrule Forest Under a Red Moon Giver: Kass, Washa's Bluff Requirments: Nem/A Shrine Location: Washa's Bluff, Hyrule Ridge Trial of Second Sight Giver: Zooki, Korok Forest Requirements: Magnesis Shrine Location: Lost Woods, Great Hyrule Forest Test of Wood Giver: Damia, Korok Forest Requirements: Revali's Gale Shrine Location: Lost Woods, Great Hyrule Forest Trial of Thunder Giver: N/A Requirements: Thunder Helm (as Armour) Shrine Location: Thundra Plateau, Hyrule Ridge The Perfect Drink Giver: Pokki, East Barrens Requirements: Ice from Nothern Icehouse Shrine Location: East Barrens, Gerudo Wastelands